1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dust cleaning brush assembly, and more particularly to a dust cleaning brush assembly that can be operated easily and conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional dust cleaning brush in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a handle 1, and a plurality of bristles 11 mounted on the top of the handle 11. Thus, the conventional dust cleaning brush can be used to clean and remove the dust, dirt or the like. However, the bristles 11 protrude outward from the handle 11 when not in use, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the conventional dust cleaning brush.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional dust cleaning brush.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a dust cleaning brush assembly that can be operated easily and conveniently.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a dust cleaning brush assembly, wherein the bristles of the brush rod is fully hidden in the outer ornament barrel when not in use, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the dust cleaning brush assembly.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a dust cleaning brush assembly, wherein the rotation barrel is mounted on the fixing seat, and the sucker of the fixing seat can be attached on a horizontal face, such as the table, so that the dust cleaning brush assembly is disposed at an upright state without occupying the space.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a dust cleaning brush assembly, wherein the outer ornament barrel is formed with an ornament, thereby enhancing the aesthetic quality of the dust cleaning brush assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a dust cleaning brush assembly, comprising a rotation barrel, an outer ornament barrel, and a brush rod, wherein:
the rotation barrel has an upper end formed with an insertion section having a wall formed with a receiving hole for receiving a rolling ball;
the outer ornament barrel is rotatably mounted on the rotation barrel and has an inner wall formed with a plurality of elongated slideways; and
the brush rod is slidably mounted in the rotation barrel and has an upper end formed with a plurality of opposite guide ribs each slidably mounted in a respective one of the slideways of the outer ornament barrel and a lower end formed with a helical outer thread for receiving and guiding the rolling ball of the rotation barrel.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.